Cassandra Sandsmark
Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark (also known as Wonder Girl), was a Human-Vanir hybrid vigilante who served as a member of Young Justice. Biography Early life Cassandra Sandsmark was born on May 28, 1984 to archaeologist Helena Sandsmark and the demigod Zeus. She never knew who her father was and often traveled the world from dig site to dig site with her mother. Cassie learned much about archaeology and foreign languages, but this globetrotter lifestyle left no room for school or friends. After resettling back in Illinois, Cassie spent most of her time at her mother's place of work, the Museum of Antiquities, where she had a penchant for getting into trouble. She quickly befriended her mother's new employee, Wonder Woman, and was eager to help her. Cassie was a problem child, and frequently had to change schools. In order to cope with her frustrations and lack of a normal life, she turned to crime. Wherever she went with her mom, she would steal art from musea and collectors. Eventually, Cassie learned that Zeus was her father and prayed to him, asking that they meet. He would later answer her calls, and Cassie had the opportunity to ask Zeus for a boon, requesting real superpowers. Zeus granted her request, but in return the Greek god wanted his daughter to lure his supposed relative and fledgling superhero, Superboy, onto his side. Arrival in Smallville Cassie was soon sent by Zeus through a portal connected to the Kawatche Caves in Smallville, Pennsylvania. After walking through the woods of Smallville completely naked at night, she stepped out onto the road and was almost hit by an incoming driver, only to smash the hood with her fists: sending the vehicle careening over her head and bursting into flames upon impact. She casually proceeded on her path, making her way to the Kent Farm and presented herself to a bewildered Jon Kent as he answered the door, introducing herself as the same race as him. She explained that she was the daughter of Zeus and had emerged from inside the cave walls and that it was her intention to take Jon back with her to a place where he wouldn't be alone. After the Kents provided her with clothing, Jon inquired about her reasons for showing up. Clark, skeptical of her motives, tried to reason with her, however she shut him down: calling Clark by his Kryptonian name. She warned that everyone Jon knew would betray him. Cassie took Jon flying to the cave and tried to get him to go with her, but Jon declined her offer to go into a passageway to find out everything. Later, as Agent Loder listened in, Cassie sensed him and murdered him by disintegrating him and his car. When Jon's father died after going into a coma and he learned of Lex Luthor Jr.'s room of obsession, Cassie comforted Jon and promised to take him to Zeus. Jon and Cassie prepared to "leave" but his cousin Chloe Tompkins identified her fingerprints as those of Cassandra Sandsmark. After she was confronted about this by Lana and Jon, Cassie admitted that she was half-human but assured him that she was telling the truth about being "like him". Zeus then hit Lana with a bolt of energy, threatening to kill her if they refused him. Despite Lana's pleas, Cassie and Jon entered the portal and disappeared in a flash of light. Personality and traits Relationships Family Helena Sandsmark Zeus Friends Diana Prince Donna Troy Koriand'r Beast Boy Suzanne King-Jones Romances Jon Kent Oliver Queen Terry Wayne Powers and Abilities Powers Vanir Physiology ''': ::Superhuman Strength: Cassie possessed superhuman strength, many times greater than that of a normal human being. She could bend steel pipes in her bare hands, or lift heavy machinery with little to no effort. Prince could also use her powerful leg muscles to propel herself through the air, leaping over high obstacles such as walls or fences. ::Superhuman Durability: Cassie had an extraordinary resistance to blunt force trauma, capable of shrugging off punches from beings such as Superboy and Ms. Marvel. However, Cassie's skin was not totally invulnerable and could be pierced by sharp projectiles with sufficient force distributed over a small surface area such as bullets. ::Healing Factor: Cassie was constantly renewing herself, allowing her to quickly heal. In cases where she was gravely injured or poisoned, Cassie showed the ability to physically merge with the earth, causing whatever injuries or poisons to be expelled from her body as it regained shape. ::'''Superhuman Longevity/Virtual Immortality: ::Superhuman Stamina: ::Flight: Cassie could glide in air currents. ::Superhuman Speed: Cassie also possessed incredible speed and reflexes. On the ground, Cassie was easily fast enough to deflect bullets with her silver gauntlets. ::Superhuman Reflexes: Abilities *'Master Combatant': *'Skilled Leader:' Cassie proved to be a tactful leader of Young Justice on several occasions. *'Multilingualism': Cassie spoke several languages, such as English, French and Spanish. Weaknesses Appearances References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Vanirs Category:Goddesses Category:Young Justice members Category:Justice League members Category:Americans